Like We Used To
by AnyoneElseButYouuu
Summary: Just two teenagers, who happened to fall in love. but with their son in the picture their relationship may begin to crumble. as much as they want it to continue ,fate may not let it happen.
1. Let It Be

Ricky Underwood sat in the waiting room of St. Peter's hospital. He rested his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. Slowly he lifted his head up and stretched his arms out. He slowly looked at the clock. 8:30 in the morning. About a half an hour ago the doctor had rushed out of the room.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Jeurgens?" The doctor asked for. He looked around the waiting room. There were about ten teenagers from Amy's school. And a boy, who looked extremely, stressed out and upset. The two parents got to their feet and walked over. _

_ Ricky observed the doctor, trying to read his expressions. He showed no emotion, probably trained to do so, he talked with his hands but when he used hand motions and whatever emotions he did show, and it did not look good. _

_ Once, the doctor moved back into the room, Anne walked over to Ashley with George, they talked to her and Ashley walked away. Then they went over to Ricky. _

"_Ricky, Amy's been in labor for 9 hours, she's dilating very slowly, it's nothing dangerous but I'm just letting you know, it's going to be a long time." George said._

Ricky slowly nodded his head. He didn't care much about how long it was going to be. He was going to be there for her and his baby when the time came. Ricky loved everything about her, her smile, her eyes, the way she bites her lip when she's thinking, how her hands are so small compared to his when they held hands, her voice, everything. There was not one flaw to Amy, and if there was, Ricky didn't see it. He looked past it, because nothing else mattered except for her being his.

"Any news?" Ashley said as she sat down, her tear-stained cheeks were red, just like her mothers had been.

"No, nothing." Ricky said. "It's just taking a while…Ashley were you crying?"

"Yeah I was, why do you have a problem with that? My sister is about to have a baby at fifteen! I think I can be nervous for her." Ashley snapped.

"Ashley it's alright, I'm not making fun of you or anything. I don't blame you for being nervous, but you shouldn't be. She'll be fine." Ricky said. Ashley thanked him quietly and walked outside for a while.

Ricky got up, and began pacing back and forth, until he saw a figure standing in the doorway of the hospital's waiting room. Ben Boykevich, the most unlikely person to ever show up walked over. Ben was not expected to be in the waiting room, seeing as the last conversation Amy and Ben ever had was a horrible one, it was their break-up. Ricky remembered every minute of it, because that was the day that they got together.

_"BEN BOYKEVICH I HATE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D BETRAY ME LIKE THIS. OUT OF ALL THE OTHER GIRLS YOU COULD'VE HAD SEX WITH YOU CHOSE ADRIAN?" Amy screamed._

"_Ames, I'm so so so so so sorry. It was a stupid thing to do, and I'll never forgive myself." Ben said sadly._

"_No Ben, it's not enough. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were angry and stressed out." Amy said._

"_Angry and stressed? Yeah definitely" Ben said angrily._

"_You're angry because I'm pregnant and it's not your baby. Well Ben, I'm glad it's not, you know why? Because if it was it'd have your horrible personality." Amy said furiously. "My baby would be a lying, cheating, two-faced, rude, jealous, over-protective, and judgmental child. I don't want that."_

"_I cannot believe you said that. You're the one who's jealous. Amy, you're so selfish, rude, nasty, jealous, inconsiderate, unintelligent, and unkind woman." Ben said angrily._

"_Unintelligent? Ben, I'm smarter than you are." Amy said._

"_Obviously not smart enough to get yourself protection now look at you. You're pregnant. Ben said._

"_Ben, stop it. I'm only two months pregnant." Amy said. "You better not tell a soul."_

"_I don't understand how I ever could've thought that I loved you." Ben said._

"_I didn't love you, it was simply just infatuation." Amy said tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Goodbye Ames." Ben said and walked out of the door._

_Amy stood in the living room, she ran her fingers through her hair which showed her puffy red eyes and red cheeks, her tears left mascara trails down her face. She slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach, there was no sign of a baby yet, and if there was, Ricky wasn't able to see. She looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on it. After about a minute she pulled her shirt down again, covering her stomach and walked into the kitchen. Ricky stood there waiting for her._

_Amy, startled, jumped a bit. "Oh gosh, I didn't know you were still here." _

"_I told you I'd wait." He said with a sly grin._

_Amy gave a small hint of a smile and pushed her bangs to the side again. Ricky walked closer to her until he was inches away from her face. His left hand held her right and he placed his right hand on her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few seconds Amy tilted her head down and ended the kiss. As her head was facing the ground she smiled. _

"_I'm glad you're done with him." Ricky said._

"_Why's that?" She asked curiously._

"_Because now that you're done with him, I can be with you." He said and pulled her in for another kiss. This time she let her hand separate from his and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, slowly he placed his around her waist. _

"_This is where it all starts, doesn't it?" Amy asked._

"_What starts?" Ricky said._

"_Us." Amy said and smiled. _

"_That it does." He said. His life was complete now because she was in it._


	2. Perfection

Ricky slowly walked down the hall to Amy's room. Room 342, it seemed like the longest walk. But once he reached the room he suddenly got a sick feeling in his stomach. He saw so many monitors that Amy was hooked up to, but somehow she was able to sleep. He pulled a chair over and sat down and just stared at her.

He smiled as he looked over at her, she was his angel. She was so peaceful, and so innocent. She was absolutely beautiful, and he couldn't believe that she was his girlfriend. Oh, how they spent hours together, starting right after she broke up with Ben.

_Amy and Ricky held hands as they walked to high school, They slowly walked through the doors, their hands still clasped together, and passed by everyone. Grace and Jack got back together (again). And Ben and Adrian were talking, they were most likely a couple, but nobody knew for sure yet. _

_ "I love you" Ricky said softly. He leaned against the locker next to Amy's. She laughed and finished getting her books for her next class. She walked over to Grace and Jack._

"_Hi" Grace said excitedly as she saw Amy and Ricky._

"_Hey Grace" Amy said._

"_Amy, you look really good today you can't even tell-"Grace began but Amy interrupted._

"_Grace don't say anything about that." Amy said. She looked down at the baby doll shirt she was wearing, it did a good job of hiding her stomach. There wasn't much to hide since she was only two months pregnant, but she was so scared of people finding out. She wasn't ready for others to know. _

"_Sorry, don't worry it's between us four." Grace said._

"_Us four and Ben." Amy sighed._

"_You told him?" Grace asked._

"_He was the first to know. He was my boyfriend. He had to know."Amy said._

"_True, anyway we have to get to Biology, we'll talk to you later." Grace said as Jack and she walked away._

"_Off to band we go." Ricky said smiling and kissed her cheek._

_When Lunch came, the four friends sat at a table outside. It was a beautiful day, very sunny. Amy ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich quietly as Jack and Ricky discussed the Bio assignment._

"_Amy, have you thought of any names?" grace said excitedly._

"_Not yet, I'd like to wait a bit and make sure everything's okay before I do that." Amy said._

"_I'm sure it'll be fine." Grace said._

"_It sure will." Ricky said smiling._

_Weeks passed and Amy was three months pregnant. People were talking, not that they hadn't before, but more often. Ricky and Amy knew that they would, because when you hear a girl puking in the bathroom everyday fourth period, you know something's up. And Amy's stomach was getting more difficult to hide, and telling people that she gained weight wouldn't work much longer. _

_ Amy and Ricky were walking through town around 6:00. They just finished with dinner, and were walking around holding hands. Amy was wearing a spring dress, considering it was warm enough to do so, and the dress did an excellent job of hiding her stomach._

"_Do you think that we should just tell everyone?" Amy asked._

"_What do you mean?" Ricky asked._

"_Well, let's stop denying it. Its better we face it now that later." Amy said._

"_Yeah, maybe you're right. Are you ready for this though?" Ricky asked._

"_Ready for what?" Amy asked._

"_Well, we're having a baby and we're back together. People are going to say things." Ricky said._

"_I'm willing to take that risk" She said. They walked farther down into the town where there was a dock. There were a bunch of boats. It was nice to walk around there on warm nights, the streetlights are placed throughout the port, and all of the boats have little lights. They held hands and laughed and talked for hours until Amy got a text message._

_**Hey Ames We Need 2 Talk. 3 Ben**_

"_I thought that stuff was over." Ricky sighed._

"_I thought so too, he hasn't wanted to talk to me in a while. I don't see why he cares now."Amy said. "I'll call him later tonight."_

_Ricky and Amy stood on the docks, the sun had set and the moon was out. Amy remembered that night at band camp, she remembered walking back to her cabin and seeing how bright the moon was. She closed her eyes and smiled, when she opened them she leaned forward and kissed Ricky on the cheek._

"_I love you babe." Amy said._

"_I love you too, to the moon and back." He said and hugged her._

_Leaning her head against his chest she heard his heart beat, it calmed her. _

_Ricky had dropped Amy off at her house and she walked inside, they said their goodbyes and Amy walked inside. She took a shower and changed into some comfortable Pj's and sat on her bed. She dialed Ben's number and called him. It rang four times and then he picked up._

"_Amy, I love you, I love everything about you. I love you and your baby, my future step-kid so much. I want to be with YOU and nobody else. Nobody else matters except for you two."Ben said._

"_Ben, I can't. I don't love you, I love Ricky and I'm very happy being with him. And if it took you three months to realize that you love me, then you're not worth my time." Amy said and hung up._

_Amy fell asleep content with her choices._

Ricky stared at Amy, as she started moving around in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Ricky said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey." She said smiling as she saw him.

"How are you feeling?" Ricky asked.

"Horrible." Amy said slightly laughing. "I'm in so much pain."

"I'm sorry babe, but I'm here for you."He said and held her hand.

"Hmm so what're we going to name the baby?" Amy asked.

"Whatever you'd like" Ricky said. "I know you'll pick a name that means something special." Ricky remembered the hours they had spent together at his apartment searching through books and books of baby names.

"_What about Noah?" Amy asked, her eyes focused on the book. She then looked down at her growing stomach (it was about 6 ½ months now)._

"_Hmm, it's a possibility." Ricky said._

"_Meaning no." Amy said laughing._

"_Not really." Ricky said smiling. "What about Steven?" _

"_Hmm." Amy said._

"_Okay moving on." Ricky said laughing._

"_I can't believe we're going to be parents." She shrieked. _

"_I know, it's going to be weird." Ricky said as he placed a hand on her stomach._

_She giggled and kissed him quickly._

"_What about Ricky jr.?" Amy asked._

"_Hmm, it's quite a possibility." He smiled. "If it's a girl we have to name her Ayvah" _

"_Such a pretty name. But I do like the name Alexandra." Amy said._

"_Alexandra?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I've always liked that name." She said smiling._

"_I'd say Isabelle." He said._

"_Hmmm, I don't know…" She said._

"_Talia?" He asked._

"_April?" She asked._

"_Kayla?" He asked._

"_Saylor?" She asked._

"_We'll never decide." He said laughing._

"_Nope, never." She said grinning._

_Somewhere around midnight they both fell asleep. Ricky slept next to Amy and had his arm around her. _

Ricky was forced out of his Flashback by a doctor coming in. Amy's facial expression switched from sleepy, to suddenly worried. She gave him the "please-hold-my-hand-I'm-scared" look. So he did, her hand was in his and he held it.

"Ms. Jeurgens, it's not going any faster." The doctor said.

"It's been 12 hours!" Amy said. She looked upset and angry.

"I know, I'll give it some more time. If we see no more improvement we'll do a C-section." He said.

"I don't want a C-section." Amy snapped.

"Well, it's either that or wait even longer. And besides, we don't want to risk your baby's life." The doctor said.

"He has a point Ames," Ricky said. "We'll just see how it goes."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Soon after, Amy's mother came in to bring Amy some food. She sat down and talked to Amy. Ricky then decided that now would be a good time to go home and shower. So he did.

As he finished getting changed, he stared at the crib in his apartment. He couldn't believe that within a few hours or so, he'd have a baby. There would be someone in that crib. He tried to focus on what was going on now, so he went upstairs to tell Margaret (his foster mom) that he was leaving and asked if she'd like to come. When she said yes, they both went to the hospital.

Ricky sat in the waiting room, he thought it'd be best because both Margaret and Anne were in there trying to comfort her, seeing as her contractions are getting worse. He watched the doctor go in and he got worried.

_As Amy's due date had gotten closer (it was around the beginning of the 9__th__ month) Ricky decided that it was time to finally finish the nursery. He took Amy to Babies R us so they could get whatever else they needed. Because Leo had given Ricky a raise, he had even more money to spend, which was good because they needed the last few items._

"_Oh look Ricky, how adorable is this shirt?" She said smiling as she held up to her stomach a baby blue shirt, she then took a pair of brown overalls and created an outfit. _

"_You really think it's going to be a boy, don't you?" He said. They hadn't exactly wanted to find anything out, they wanted a surprise._

"_I do." She said smiling. She headed over to the girls section and looked at a few small dresses. She smiled as she picked them up and held each to her stomach. She looked at Ricky and smiled._

_At that moment, Ricky became terrified. Terrified of being too calm about this. Why were they so happy? Their lives are going to be incredibly stressful. Sure, they have each other to help out, but will it ruin their relationship? Why are they so happy? He then looked at a dress, and became nervous, if he had a daughter, he wouldn't want her going out with a guy like he used to be. Would he be nervous too, of her getting pregnant?_

"_Babe, you alright?" Amy said as she held his hand._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He said and they kept walking._

Ricky looked at the clock, two more hours had passed. Amy's mom walked out.

"Ricky, Amy's going to be about ready. If you want to be there with her you can go ahead." She said.

Ricky nodded and walked with her, Margaret smiled at him patted his back and walked out. He looked at Amy, she was sweaty and really pale. She breathed very very heavily and was groaning from the pain.

The doctor set her up and she pushed. After the third push, she began crying. After what seemed like an eternity their baby was born. Amy began crying more, but this time happy tears. And even Ricky's eyes began filling up.

"Amy, Ricky, you both have a son." The doctor said smiling. They took John to clean him up and Ricky ran outside to go tell everyone. He saw Grace and Jack, Ashley, George, Margaret, Ben, a few kids from the marching band, Madison, Lauren, Mimzy, Adrian, Tom, everyone was there.

"I have a son." He said smiling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Everyone in the waiting room smiled, and said congrats. Ricky walked back into the room to find Amy cuddling their son.

He was beautiful, he had Amy's eyes and nose and mouth. He had Ricky's hair though.

"Your name him." Ricky said.

"I don't know what to name him." She said. "What if I name him wrong? What if I give him a bad name?"

"You won't, it'll be perfect either way." He said.

"How about John?" She asked.

"Sounds perfect." He said and kissed her.


	3. Somehow We'll Manage

With a new baby in the house, Amy and Ricky's hours were still spent together, but only to take care of their son. Amy sat in bed for the first three days, only to get up when she needed to use the bathroom or to eat. She was too sore to take care of the baby and she felt bad but Ricky kept telling her not to worry. She was feeding John a bottle as she sat in bed while Ricky sat down.

"Ricky, go home, take a shower and a nap. Let me take care of John." Amy said.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow babe, I promise." He said. He kissed her, his stubble scratched her mouth, and he needed to shave. Amy began feeling even worse for letting him stay these past few days.

Amy got up and took a shower, which left Ricky with John. The room was a mess. There were about three or four empty (yet dirty) baby bottles on the nightstand, the garbage was filled with dirty diapers, there were outfits for John EVERYWHERE, and the room needed to get some fresh air in it.

Ricky ran downstairs to find Anne in the kitchen making dinner.

"Anne can I ask for a really small favor?" He asked.

"Sure…" Anne agreed hesitantly.

"Can I keep John down here while I clean Amy's room? It's in desperate need of a cleaning." He said.

"Sure thing Ricky, he's fed and changed right?" She asked.

"Yeah, if I put him in his car seat he'll fall right asleep." Ricky said.

"Alright, you leave him here and clean her room." She said smiling as she stirred the pasta sauce that was in the pot on the stove.

Ricky who heard the shower still running ran into Amy's room. He opened up about three windows as wide as they would go, the room needed to be aired-out. He then picked up all of John's outfits (which were scattered around the room)and threw the dirty ones in the laundry and put the clean ones away. He took two plates and three baby bottles off of the nightstand and brought it into the kitchen. Afterwards, he cleaned the dressers with a disinfectant to remove any germs that were still there. He threw Amy's sheets in the washer too. He took some new sheets out of the hallways closet and started to put them on the bed, that's when he saw it. It was a huge diamond on a gold band. It must've been the most expensive ring in the world, and he knew exactly where it came from. It wasn't that long ago that Amy had been engaged to Ben. She still kept the ring as a reminder, at least that's all he hoped it was. He picked it up and placed it on her nightstand. He finished putting the sheets on and then vacuumed the room. The room was spotless, but he didn't doubt one bit that within a day or two it'd be back to normal. It was little things like this that assured him that his relationship with Amy was changing, but he hoped that it'd go back to the way things were.

"Ricky…?" Amy asked as she walked in, only wearing a towel in her hair and one around her body. Slowly she walked in and a smile appeared on her face. "you did this?"

"Yeah. It needed a little cleaning. John's downstairs with your mom, he's probably sleeping by now. He'll wake up in about a half an hour." He said.

She nodded and went to her closet. She pulled out a spring dress and went into the bathroom to put it on. It wasn't anything special, probably for just around the house, but she wanted to look nice since she felt horrible.

"You look amazing." He said as she walked back in.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "now go home and shower. Take a nap and I'll take care of john. Please."

"no, I told you tomorrow." He said.

"Please Ricky, I need to take care of John now." Amy said.

"alright," he sighed. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Thanks Ricky." She said, she walked over and wrapped him in a long embrace, after she kissed him and she walked downstairs.

Ricky had left about an hour ago, Amy sat at the dinner table with her family. The baby sat in his swing in the livingroom where amy could keep an eye on him.

"So Ames, how are you holding up?" George asked.

"Fine." She said.

"Ricky's helping out right?" He asked.

"yes dad. I told him to go home because I needed to take care of John. I felt bad not doing anything." She said.

"Well that was stupid." Ashley said.

"Why?" Amy said angrily.

"Because you two are parents! Not two kids and a flour baby. That's a real baby! You need to work together." Ashley said.

"Well it's kind of hard considering we're not older, we don't live together, and I don't own my own house. Ricky has an apartment, but I was told I cant move in with him." Amy said.

Ashley sat silent, she knew what she'd say, but considering the fact that her sister just had a baby, she didn't want to upset her anymore.

"So… uh, this is good chicken Anne." George said as he ate another piece of his dinner.

"thanks." She said silently.

There was a knock on the kitchen door, assuming it was Ricky, Amy just looked up and shouted "come in!" but instead of Ricky, appeared a shorter, less muscular teenage boy, who had thick brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Ben?" Amy said, her eyes filling with tears, not from sadness but from fear. What would Ricky do if he saw this? Why was Ben here?

"Hey Amy… can we talk?" He asked.

**Author's note: Hey guys, so I know I've been slow updating this and I really am sorry. I just have a ton going on right now, but I promise I'll get you three new chapters by Friday. Pinky promise!**


	4. Old Scars Reopened

**Amy's POV**

"Uh, uh… y-yeah s-sure." I said, I began stuttering. Why was I stuttering? I hate him!

Ben extended his hand, but I shook my head, I didn't want to give Ricky any reason not to trust me. We walked to my front steps, which was far away from my kitchen door. That way, when Ricky came he wouldn't see us…I hoped.

"Ames, I know it's taken me a while. But I kind of like the idea of having a baby around the house. I want to be with you. You are my everything. You're the most amazing girl in the world. I want to be with you forever for the rest of my life. Nobody will ever get in my way of being with you. Nothing can change that." He said. Slowly he got down on one knee and had yet another engagement ring in the box.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I just couldn't do it. Why would I want to be with him?

"No. I mean- sorry uh I can't Ben. I just can't." I sighed.

"Why?" he whined. "Please?"

"Because you act more like a little kid than John does." I said

"Ames, you have to give me a chance." He said.

"I've given you plenty of chances Ben, I just never said it out loud." I said my looking down at my feet.

A car pulled up to the house, the headlights blinded both Ben and I for a few seconds, I felt a knot forming in my stomach and I was going to vomit. I don't know why, I had no feelings for Ben, I don't know why I was nervous.

He walked into the kitchen, not even noticing Ben and I …I hoped.

"Ben, you're sweet and nice, but I just can't do that. I'm in love with Ricky." I said.

"In love? Oh please Amy, you're being ridiculous." Ben said.

"Bye Ben." I said and slowly walked inside.

**Ricky's POV**

I knocked on the door and saw Anne smile through the window, she was washing the dishes probably from dinner.

"Ashley has him in the living room." Anne said.

"Thanks," I said. "I brought some more diapers and formula. I think we have more than enough diapers but I didn't want Amy to run out."

"Oh gee thanks, that's so sweet of you Ricky." Anne said.

I nodded and placed the diapers and formula on the kitchen table. I walked into the living room and Ashley smiled. I sat down on the sofa next to her. She was feeding John, on the TV there were some cartoons on.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's alright, it's nice cuddling him. He smells good. New baby smell." She said laughing a little.

I laughed and looked down at him. Only a couple days old and I feel like he's been here my whole life. I love him so much. When he was done Ashley gently burped him and handed him over to me. I walked with him upstairs into Amy's room. I sat down on the bed and laid him on the mattress. I sat and played with him. His tiny little feet, and small little hands, he was just so adorable. I couldn't believe he was mine.

Amy walked up the stairs, she came in and smiled at the sight of me and John.

"So what'd Mr. Rich pants want?" I asked.

"To get back together." She sighed.

"…and?" I asked.

"You think I'd break up with you for him?" She asked in disbelief

"No of course not." I smiled, she smiled too and sat down with us. I kissed her, and we played with John some more.

Amy and I had put John to sleep around 7 o'clock and we fell asleep soon after. She slept quietly in my arms. I kissed her cheek and checked on John. He slept peacefully. About an hour later I had fallen asleep.

**Four months later. Nobody's POV**

Amy sighed as she stared out the kitchen window. Ricky was at work, her parents were at work, and Ashley was at a friend's house. John was in the den, he was on a play mat. Amy rolled up her sleeve to check the time. Her watch read 1:30, but it seemed that it had said 1:30 hours ago. She went back to her son and smiled. She decided that she'd spend the day out in town. So she packed a couple of John's things and she put them into the car. She drove all the way down into town only to see Ben Boykevich and Adrian holding hands. A twinge of Jealousy shot through Amy. She decided to keep driving. She drove to the butcher shop. She took John out of the car and carried him in. As she entered the old-fashioned butcher shop a bell rang to tell the employees someone had entered. Ricky looked up and smiled.

"Hey little guy." He said looking at John.

"Oh hello Ms. Jeurgens, what brings you into the store?" Bunny asked.

"Well, I need Pork chops, and I also came to see Ricky." Amy said.

"Well, I hate to shoo you out of here. But Ricky will get your pork chops but I'll have to ask you to leave. We have some preparation for a party and we have a few packages that need delivering." She said.

"It's alright."Amy sighed. She got her pork chops and waved goodbye. She carried her son and went back home.

"Hey Amy." Anne said as Amy walked through the kitchen door. Her mother sat at the table in casual clothes reading a parenting magazine.

"What're you doing home so early?" Amy asked as she managed to get through the doorway without dropping anything.

"I thought we could go out for lunch." Anne said looking up from her paper.

"Alright." Amy said smiling.

Anne brought Amy to a small little diner on the other side of town. They s at down in a booth and put John in his car seat, which was placed at Amy's side.

"I have to say, you look really good Amy. You got your old figure back in 4 months. That's really good." Anne said.

"Yeah, I didn't gain too much weight when I was pregnant with him." Amy realized she had said that too loud, she looked around and people were staring at her.

"Ignore it." Anne said. "Anyways, how are things with you and Ricky?"

Amy sighed. "I don't know, I feel like we're more like just friends. We never talk I haven't kissed him in a few days, and the only reason we see each other so much is because of John."

"Are you guys going to break up?" Anne asked.

"I don't know mom, I just don't know." Amy said and tears formed in her eyes. Anne handed a napkin to her daughter and wiped away the make-up smudges off of Amy's face with her thumb.

"You listen to me, no matter what happens, I'm here." Anne said.

"Thanks mom." Amy said gratefully.

"Once you figure out what you want from a relationship, you'll be able to get it." Anne said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, you're fifteen and you have a son. A normal relationship isn't going to go so well. So I don't know if you just want a companion. A friend. Someone to cuddle with. I'm not sure. But when you know what you want, you'll be able to sort out all of the guys and find one that suits you." Anne said.

Amy knew what she wanted, she wanted to be with him, but she didn't want it to be so difficult. She wanted their old relationship. She wanted to be able to hold hands and cuddle and kiss without being disrupted every five minutes by a crying baby.

Amy sighed she didn't want this anymore, she just wished that she had a time machine. If she did, everything would be fine. She wished that john would stop crying. She wished that Ricky was home more often. She wished that there was more time that they could spend together. She wished that she was still close with Lauren and Madison. She wished that she could talk to someone other than her mom about this stuff. But certain things she couldn't talk about with her mom. She needed a friend. And Amy's goal for that night was to get in touch with someone.


	5. We Can Make This Work

Amy checked her e-mail for the first time in months. She had been getting tutored since she couldn't go to school yet. Luckily next month she starts again. She couldn't wait to see all of her old friends. Oh, how she would watch the school buses roar past her bedroom window. She had three messages. They were from Grace, Lauren, and Madison.

To: Amy

From: Grace

Hey Amy, I just wanted to know how John's doing. Everyone misses you here. The hallways aren't the same without you here.

-Grace

To: Amy

From: Lauren

Hey A, Madison and I agree that it's weird without you here, we both have boyfriends now. We knew not to text you because you won't have time to answer it, and according to Ashley your texting was cancelled from your plan. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon. Maybe we can hang out.

You're BFFL,

Lauren!

To: Amy

From: Madison

So apparently Ben and Adrian are the newest couple. There are rumors that they've done it… but we don't know. Anyways, I can't wait to see John! Attach a picture when you respond. He must be getting so big!

Your Bestie,

Madison

Amy smiled and responded to them all. She also attached a photo of John. It was a professional photo taken about a week ago. John was dressed up in a tan sweater and jeans. Ricky didn't like the sweater but it made John look even more adorable. She told them that her texting wasn't taken away. Amy didn't understand why Ashley would say that.

Amy walked downstairs after putting John to bed. Ashley was home and sitting at the kitchen table doing homework.

"Why did you tell everyone that my texting was taken away?" Amy asked.

"Because I was afraid you'd get distracted and lose focus of John." Ashley said. "Besides I only told Lauren and Madison, you don't need _them_ they're probably the worst friends ever."

Amy's jaw dropped "they're my _best friends_ ever. And I don't need my little sister looking out for me."

"I may be younger but I sure as hell am wiser." Ashley said.

"Excuse me?" Amy said.

"Yeah… see I'm not the one who decided to have sex without protection." Ashley snapped.

"I WAS AT BAND CAMP! THERE'S NO PROTECTION ANYWHERE. THERE ARE NO DRUGSTORES NO NOTHING! Jesus Ashley!" Amy yelled.

"So you don't have sex. It's as simple as that." Ashley snapped.

Amy began to storm out but then turned around. "Tell everyone that I do have texting, and if you do something stupid like that again I'll tell mom and dad about your little stash of condoms in your nightstand. Wont that be an interesting conversation?" she walked out satisfied with herself.

She went back onto the computer and grace had responded.

To: Amy

From: Grace

Oh my, Amy he looks just like you! Oh he's such an angel! I can't wait to see him in person! We miss you guys so much. We should hang out right away!

Grace & Jack

Amy smiled, her friends still wanted to be with her, and that felt good. Especially since she didn't have many right now. She needed someone to talk to, with all of her problems with Ricky and John and her family, she could use someone. Amy responded saying that they should and that she'd return to school soon. She told them that she missed them both and can't wait to see them too and she can't wait for them to see John.

Amy heard the kitchen door open and close. Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand she saw that it was 7:00, she sighed it was probably Ricky. Once she heard the deep voice say hello to Ashley she knew it was him. She heard his heavy footsteps up the stairs and the knock on the door. And mentally prepared herself for whatever would happen.

"Come in." Amy said.

"Hey babe," he said smiling brightly. Oh how that smile just released butterflies throughout her stomach. "How was your day?"

She sighed. "Fine"

"What's the matter?" he asked cautiously placing his hands on her shoulders.

She spun her computer chair around to face him.

"I'm just tired of this." Amy said.

"Let me take John for a week or so, it'll be alright." He asked.

"No, you're just never over here, you're always working, when you're not you spend all of your time with John, we haven't spent time together in months, and the stress is just building up between us." Amy said crying.

"Oh Amy, please listen to me. Things will change I promise. I swear, let's just make this work. I know how hard it is, I'm so close to a promotion which will give me more time to spend with you and john, and I promise we'll put more time aside together, I know John's stressful especially at his age but everything will work out. I love you Ames, I'm in love with you and I will be forever." Ricky said.

Amy looked at him, it could've just been the lighting but she thought she saw tears in his eyes. Amy knew deep down that she loved him, but things had to change for her, they had to.

"I love you too Ricky, but things have to change soon. I just don't know how much longer I can take this stress." Amy said.

"Good." He said smiling. He picked Amy up and carried her over to the sofa on the other side of the room. They cuddled together. Her head leaning on his chest.

"I'll take John tonight." He said.

"Alright, thanks babe." Amy said smiling. She looked up and kissed him.

"Let's hang out this weekend, you'll stay over my place." He said.

"Alright" She said and kissed him again.

About an hour later John had woken up and Ricky left. Amy went downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen making dinner. Ashley was at the table doing homework and their father hadn't arrived home yet.

"Ricky and I are alright." Amy said to her mom.

"Oh, that's good, I was a little worried about you guys." Anne said.

"We're fine, and he invited me to stay over this weekend." Amy said taking a bowl and some lettuce and placing them on the counter. She began washing the lettuce and breaking it into pieces.

"what?" Anne asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said I could stay over at his house and we'd take care of John together." Amy said.

"I don't know Amy…"Anne said.

"Oh please mom, I was already pregnant. I think I learned my lesson." Amy said, she placed the bowl next to her and mixed the salad and the dressing.

"It doesn't matter Amy, it can always happen again." Anne said, she took the casserole out of the oven and let it cool down on the stove. She set the timer for ten minutes and began setting the table. "Ashley goes do your homework in your room until dinner's ready. I need to set the table."

Ashley got up and nodded, she knew she wasn't wanted in there because it was about to get serious.

"I've seen those birth control pills Amy." Anne said.

"What?" Amy asked angrily. "Those were in my jewelry box. Why were you in there?"

"Because I thought you had my turquoise earrings and I went to find them. And there they were sitting right underneath your birth control." Anne said.

"Well that's great. And for the record, I haven't had sex since band camp. Just so you know." Amy said.

"I don't want you going over there." Anne said.

"You can't keep me from going there. He's my boyfriend mom. I love him and we have a baby together." Amy said. "You can't keep me young forever."

Something in Anne broke. Amy had left the room while her mother just stared straight ahead, tears pouring out of her eyes. She sobbed and sobbed. Anne Jeurgens had finally snapped, she realized that she no longer can keep her daughter innocent, and she couldn't protect her forever. Amy had made too many mistakes, Amy chose to make those mistakes, and Anne couldn't help that. Amy chose to have sex, at that moment Anne couldn't tell her not to. Amy decided to keep John, Anne wouldn't win because Amy was too determined, Amy stayed with Ricky, and Anne wouldn't be able to help her when he breaks her heart.

George Jeurgens, who had just seen his wife sobbing, stormed right into Amy's room.

"I don't know what you did, but you better fix it because I don't want to see your mother like this anymore." He yelled.

"How did you know it was me? Oh wait…that's right I'm the selfish ungrateful child right?" Amy snapped.

"AMY JEURGENS YOU STOP GIVING ME THAT ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WONT BE SEEING RICKY ANYTIME SOON." he yelled and stormed out.

Amy knew she wasn't wanted at the dinner table. But since she was hungry and really did want to work things out with her mother, she went.

The four members of the Jeurgens family sat around the table. What should have been a dinner filled with exciting news or laughter had been a dinner of silence for the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry." Amy said quietly.

"It's alright" Anne said.

"I really am, I've been so horrible to you all and you don't deserve it." Amy said.

Ashley looked up at Amy and shot her a dirty look.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd actually smile and say thanks when I'm apologizing" Amy said.

"I know why you're apologizing and I'm telling you it won't work." Ashley said.

"Oh so now when I say I'm sorry it's for a reason?" Amy argued.

"We all know you want to be forgiven so that they'll say yes to you going over Ricky's house." Ashley snapped. "We're not stupid Amy, we see right through you."

"I'm not doing that. I really am sorry." Amy said.

Ashley laughed and cleared her space off the table. She placed her cup and plate in the sink and left to go to her room.

"Amy, if we do let you go…nothing's going to happen right? Tell me it won't happen." George said.

"It's not going to happen! I _just_ had a baby four months ago! I think I learned my lesson." Amy said.

"Alright, well let's talk about this." Anne said. "Why do you want to go?"

"Because I haven't spent time with him in months. He's always been busy with work." Amy said.

"What makes his place different than your room?" Anne asked.

"Because we'll be together, and John will get more adjusted to his house and you guys aren't there to interrupt us hanging out every five minutes." Amy said.

"We only do it because, as much as we love John, we don't want another grandchild this early." Anne said.

"I told you I was done with that for a long time! I'm fifteen and I JUST had a baby!" Amy said

"Alright, alright, alright. You can go. But promise me that there won't be any more little ones." George said.

"I promise." Amy said.

George sighed, with both relief and some stress. As much as he trusted her, he just didn't want to let his daughter go, because he feared that another time he'd find a pregnancy test box in the bathroom garbage or his daughter would come crying to him. He didn't want any more babies around the house. One was enough.

**Author's Note: ohkay so i owe you all a huge apology for being so lazy. for about 2 days my internet was down and then i delayed uploading it because i was too lazy. anyways, i hope you like the chapters. ta ta for now.**


End file.
